Play off~The Lightning tournament (Chapter 5)
Play off~The Lightning tournament (Chapter 5) 'Story' 'The next match starts with Ultimate chaos against Team galaxy ' "Ultimate Chaos takes the kick off" Tyler: *dribbles* here Sam! "tyler pass to Samui" Chaos: *is watching* Samui: *dribbles* Hono: *slides* aaah ikou!! Samui: *jumps* "he does Ice Tornado Tchyo" Gaia: Orange Hand! "and blocks the ball and shoot to Ishi" Ishi: *dribbles and pass to breeze* Tsumentai: *dribbles* hey!... Raimei! you stand wrong! you don't listen to the captain! Raimei: tssu!.. i know it! i do what i want!! out of my way! Chaos: *watch on field what happend* as expected... Atsui: Raimei pass to me! Raimei: *pass to Atsui* Atsui: tnx bro! *dribbles* Tsumentai: gggrr... Hono: mmm.. Atsui pass to me! Atsui: hai! captain! Hono: *does Burned Fire* GOAL!!! Hono makes the first goal!! it's 0-1 Tyler: aah kuso! but i don't give up it's 1 goal that's not very. Samui has the ball Samui: *dribbles* Suta: *tackles and takes the ball and shoot! Shooting Star!!!* GOAL!!! it's 0-2 Moments later the stand is 0-10 the first half ended! Samui: kuso!! we will lose... Tyler: No we don't lose! it's the first half! there may still be many things going on!! and go team go!! Whole Team: yeah!! Chaos,suta and hono comes Suta: so so you still have hope! Hono:pfff... so pitful! Suta: yeah Give it up! This match is ours! Tyler and his team: Nooo!! Samui: it isn't!! Hono: so so This team also has a big mouth! Suta: awww.. so worthless! Tyler and Samui: ggrrrr!! Suta and Hono: hahhaahaaha Chaos: Stop! stop it now! it's uncool to do with opponents arguing! *signs* Hono and Suta come! Suta: why? Chaos: don't ask me that just do it ! Come now! Sorry for my teammates huh! Tyler: ok... what was that?!? Samui: idk but the second half begins 'Second half' Chaos takes the kickoff Chaos: *pass to Hiuchiishi* Hiuchiishi: tnx sis! Chaos: np bro ;) Ishi: pass twinny! Hiuchiishi: okay *pass to Ishi* Reito: Ishi! give me the ball!!! Ishi: Ok! *pass him the ball* Reito: *dribbles* Atsui: here give me the ball!! Reito: *sees Ishi* Here Ishi Ishi: uuhh okay... Now Hiuchiishi Frozen Fire!!! "What a Powerfull shot" Chaos: now Shin Ice Tornado! * and she blocks the ball and the ball returns to the goal * Goal!!! Chaos makes 1-10 The both Teams : Nani!!! Hono: What Chaos what!.. why do you did that! Choas: because I want not continue playing! "Chaos walks the field off" Daisuke: mmm.. Chaos you're right as exepted ... Moments later "Chaos walks onto the Field in Ultimate Chaos uniform" Chaos: ya!.. minna... Tyler: Nani? Samui: What's is this? Hono: Why Chaos What's wrong with you Chaos?! Chaos: what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!!! i think this tournament would be good to play! but this is not nice! Hono: but bu-t.. you turncoat!!! *runs away* Chaos: *signs* I want to Eliminate it all to end destructive behavior, disapear to make all evil disapear that is what i want! Daisuke: ok minna sakka yarouze! whole team except Chaos: hai!! "Chaos changes with a player and plays in defend" Ball for Ultimate Chaos! Chaos: *trows the ball in* to Toketsu Toketsu: *Dribbles* Hono: *Slides* Toketsu: jumps and pass to Samui Tyler: let's go Sam! we can do this!!! "double tornado tycho" Kira: our captain betrayed us why? now!! ...Orange hand! Goal!!! it's 2-10 Tyler: we scored!! together! Samui: yeah! highfive! Tyler: *gives him a highfive!* Satu: *pass to Ishi* ikou!! Ishi: ok... i'm sorry sis! Hiuchiishi now Frozen Fire!!! Chaos: *runs and takes quickly the ball* Chaos: *Dribbles and does Shin Ice Tornado* Goal!!! it's 3-10 Chaos: yeah! Team Galaxy: :T Suta: this is not very right? Hono: noo it isn't i think... Next off~The_Lightning_tournament (Chapter 6 ) Previous Play off~The Lightning tournament (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:CCC Category:Hakuryuu14 Category:Ice123